kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Izuki
|kanji = 伊月 俊 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 174 cm |weight = 64 kg |team = Seirin |position = Point Guard |talent = Eagle's Eye |first appearance manga = Chapter 4 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Takashi Ōhara |anime voice = Hirofumi Nojima }} Shun Izuki is a second year at Seirin and the regular point guard. He has the Eagle's Eye. Appearance Shun has straight black hair, that reaches his eyes. His eyes are narrow and resemble an eagle, hinting to his ability. His eyes are also usually shown without pupils, entirely black. He plays with the jersey number 5. His appearance hasn't changed much from last year, but in his first year in high school, his hair was shorter and parted on the right side. Personality Izuki is most known for his puns (word-jokes), although some are not as good as others. The other players of the team usually get annoyed whenever Izuki makes another pun. Apart from his puns, he is also very smart. He plays his matches cool-headed and he can use his Eagle's Eye so well because he is an exellent strategist. Story Interhigh preliminaries Finals The finals of the Interhigh preliminaries are about to begin and Hyūga fires the team up. The match commences and Kagami and Ōtsubo jump for the tipoff. The ball goes from Mitobe to Izuki and Izuki passes to Kuroko, who redirects the ball to Kagami for an alley-oop. Midorima blocks, Takao drives the ball upcourt and faces Izuki.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 26, page 10 Takao passes behind his back and foils Izuki's defense. The match continues and Takao goes up against Izuki yet again. Takao uses his speed to cross Izuki, while Izuki can only amaze Takao's fast movements. Takao passes behind his back to Ōtsubo, who's open and Izuki wonders if he has a Eagle's Eye too. When Takao blocks Kuroko's pass, Izuki confirms Takao's ability. He tells Hyūga that Takao has the Hawk's Eye, an even stronger ability than Izuki's. He says that Kuroko's misdirection won't work against Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 15 Winter Cup Round 1 He appears at the Winter Cup alongside Seirin at the opening ceremony and while entering the field. At the tip-off for their match against Tōō Academy, he receives the ball from Kiyoshi. Following Riko's orders to score quick and strong, Izuki dribbles up the ball fast, but runs into Tōō's pressure defense. Unexpectedly, Tōō doesn't underestimate Seirin and Izuki is covered tightly by Imayoshi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 9 He tries to pass to Hyūga, but the ball is stolen by Sakurai. As Sakurai and Aomine perform an alley-oop and the first point is scored, Izuki passes the ball back into the game to Kuroko, who prepares for his Ignite pass Kai. Kagami scores and Izuki is seen guarding Imayoshi before he passes to Susa. After Kagami's simulation battle with Aomine, he passes to Izuki. The ball eventually goes out of bounds and Seirin calls for a time-out. During the meeting, Izuki says that they're stuck in a rough battlefield. Hyūga says that the solution is him scoring a few three-pointers and tells Izuki to pass to him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 12 At the match Izuki passes and Hyūga does indeed score. Skill Eagle_eyee.png|Eagle Eye Aaaaa.png|Eagle's Eye vision Shun is a regular basketball player, he can shoot, pass and dribble properly. According to Hyūga, he started playing basketball in middle school.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 5 Izuki doesn't have any specific attacking skills, but he is very fast and agile, changing from direction and foiling his opponents easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 20, page 6 Eagle's Eye As a point guard, Shun possesses a very useful ability. Using his Eagle's Eye, he can look at the basketball court from a different perspective. If you uses it to watch from above, he can see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy that way. Practically, he can use it to pass and move so that two of the opponents collide with each other. Trivia * On the first character poll, Izuki ranked 5th, with 955 votes. He dropped to 7th place on the second poll, with 618 votes. *Izuki's mother has the same love for puns as himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 42, page 4 *When the team was cleaning out their lockers, it is seen that Izuki gets his jokes from a series of joke booksKuroko no Basuke chapter 94, page 11, that go all the way up to volume 108. *On last year's test results, he ranked 71st out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 His best course is math. *According to a Q&A section, Izuki is the most popular with girls on the team, but they all run away once they see his joke book.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 19 *His birthday is June 1 and his bloodtype is B. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PG